El caso Naraku
by MisakuWolf
Summary: Tras un largo tiempo de haber sido disuelto, el equipo de agentes especiales formado por Inuyasha y sus amigos vuelve a la acción con una serie de asesinatos causados por un Psicópata que elude ser arrestado inculpando a personas inocentes, su trabajo será encerrarlo antes de que él los atrape primero. Au.
1. Prologo

**El caso Naraku**

**Romance/Crimen**

Summary: Tras un largo tiempo de haber sido disuelto, el equipo de agentes especiales formado por Inuyasha y sus amigos vuelve a la acción con una serie de asesinatos causados por un Psicópata que elude ser arrestado inculpando a personas inocentes, su trabajo será encerrarlo antes de que él los atrape primero. Au.

_**Prologo**_

Era tarde en la noche, en una habitación había una pequeña lámpara iluminando un escritorio, sobre él había una grabadora, debajo de esta habían cinco archivos, y sentado en la silla del escritorio estaba un hombre, este tomó la grabadora y el primer expediente que estaba debajo, presionó el botón de grabar y comenzó su narrativa.

"Para el Registro de Agentes… Agente especial Taisho Inuyasha, 28 Años, Ex líder de el mejor equipo en la PSA, segundo hijo del famoso detective Taisho, Mide 1.79, cabello largo color plateado, ojos color ámbar, su equipo lo describe como Impulsivo y de vocabulario ofensivo, muchos agentes envidian su fino sentido para detectar pistas heredado de su padre, aunque muchos afirman que su medio hermano, el primer hijo del detective Taisho, tiene un mejor sentido, siempre fue cuestionado en cuanto a su liderazgo debido a sus frecuentes acciones de inmadurez, después de que su equipo fue forzado a disolverse hace dos años, decidió trabajar como guardia en un banco tras intentar varios trabajos como mesero, mecánico, profesor, entre otros"

El hombre tomo el segundo expediente y reclinó su silla "Agente especial Higurashi Kagome, 26 Años, la especialista en computadoras, hija de una familia en un templo, Mide 1.66, cabello largo negro, ojos color café, sus compañeros la describen como una persona amable pero algo temperamental, su habilidad para hackear y buscar a través de la red ayudo al equipo en muchas ocasiones, tiene una pequeña cantidad de infracciones por hackear sin autorización, después de la disolución encontró un trabajo como profesora en una universidad"

Tomó el tercer expediente en sus manos y lo abrió "Agente especial Aoki Miroku, 29 años, el estratega y mediador del equipo, hijo de un soldado del JMSDF muerto en acción, fue adoptado por un amigo de su abuelo a los 4 años, mide 1.77, cabello castaño oscuro no muy largo, ojos azules, sus compañeros lo describen como despreocupado, mujeriego y pervertido, él era el cerebro en cada caso y el hablador de paz en negociaciones, después de que el equipo fue disuelto, su padre adoptivo le forzó a vivir en un monasterio para cambiar su comportamiento con las mujeres"

El hombre dejó la grabadora en el escritorio y abrió el cuarto expediente "Agente especial Natsume Sango, 28 años, la especialista en armas y combate, hija de un comandante del JSDF, Mide 1.68, cabello largo castaño, ojos castaños, sus compañeros la describen como alguien de confianza, de voluntad fuerte y excelente peleadora, su conocimiento en armas aprendido de su padre ayudó al equipo y la hizo un miembro esencial en las investigaciones, cuando el equipo fue disuelto abrió una escuela para enseñar defensa personal a mujeres"

El sujeto tomó la grabadora de nuevo y abrió el ultimo expediente "Agente especial Nakamura Shippo, 24 años, el más joven y novato del equipo, hijo de un bombero muerto en una explosión en una fabrica, mide 1.56, cabello corto rojo, ojos verdes, sus compañeros lo describen como torpe y asustadizo, al ser el novato del grupo era quien se encargaba de el papeleo tras cada caso, tras la disolución encontró un trabajo en una galería de fotos como ayudante"

El hombre dejo el expediente en el escritorio con los demás y se levantó de su silla "Tras varios fallos por parte de los otros equipos de la PSA, el jefe a decidido reunir al equipo para atrapar a un peligroso asesino serial que ha eludido la ley dejando evidencia para inculpar gente inocente, su nombre es Kurosawa Onigumo, 32 años, alto, cabello negro largo, ojos negros, un hombre con problemas psicológicos, muchos agentes piensan que es el diablo en persona, y debido a eso nombraron su caso como "El caso Naraku", Incluso el jefe de la PSA Taisho Sesshomaru ha tenido problemas para atraparlo pero Kurosawa siempre encuentra una forma de escapar"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Sesshomaru "Totosai, es hora de ir por el equipo" el anciano asintió y guardo la grabadora junto con los expedientes en un cajón.

Sesshomaru y Totosai abordaron un vehículo y se dirigieron al banco donde trabajaba Inuyasha, al llegar ahí Inuyasha no parecía muy feliz con su presencia "¿Ahora que quieres?" Dijo molesto Inuyasha cruzando los brazos "¿has venido aquí a hacer que me despidan también de este trabajo?"

"No, vinimos aquí a contratarte de nuevo" dijo el anciano colocando una mano sobre su hombro "la PSA te necesita a ti y a tu equipo de vuelta para resolver un caso especial"

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja con incredulidad "¿Porqué debería? Pensé que Sesshomaru era suficiente para resolver casos difíciles y no necesitaba nuestra ayuda" dijo sacudiéndose la mano del anciano y volteando hacia su medio hermano "además desobedecimos tus ordenes ¿no es así?, tu dijiste que no tolerabas que te desobedecieran"

"Hn, sabía que dirías eso, me parece bien, si no quieres volver no es problema para mi, no se te pedirá de nuevo, disfruta tu tonto trabajo como un inútil guarda de seguridad" dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia la salida.

"¡No es como si me gustara este estúpido trabajo!" grito Inuyasha haciendo que Sesshomaru se detuviera "preferiría volver a la PSA que quedarme aquí en esta estúpida silla viendo esas estúpidas pantallas todo el maldito día"

"Entonces, ¿Quieres volver?" preguntó Totosai e Inuyasha volteó hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

"So-sólo porque parece que de verdad me necesitan de vuelta, llamaré a los demás para avisarles" Sesshomaru salió del lugar y Totosai se quedó para poner a Inuyasha al tanto.

Inuyasha Tomó su celular y llamó a todos para avisarles que se reunieran con el al día siguiente en una cafetería cercana al monasterio de Miroku.

_-Al día Siguiente-_

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraron de camino así que conversaron durante el recorrido a la cafetería sobre como estaban y que habían hecho durante esos 2 años, al llegar se quedaron parados conversando frente a la puerta sin siquiera revisar adentro. "Entonces, ¿solo pudiste trabajar de guardia de seguridad?" dijo Kagome.

"Si, cuando trabajé en los otros lugares me corrieron por ser "demasiado agresivo"" le contesto Inuyasha haciendo comillas en el aire al decir lo ultimo a lo que Kagome se rio.

Estuvieron allí conversando por 5 minutos cuando el celular de Inuyasha sonó "Habla Taisho Inuyasha"

"_Sabes, si Kagome-sama y tu están muy ocupados flirteando no tenemos ningún problema en venir después"_ Se oyó la voz de Miroku al otro lado de la línea junto con la risa de Shippo y los regaños de Sango.

Inuyasha se sonrojó y volteó hacia la cafetería donde vio a Miroku y Sango saludándolos y a Shippo riéndose "Idiota" le contestó y colgó.

"¡Vaya ya era hora!, y díganme, ¿de que hablaban?" Miroku preguntó ganándose un codazo por parte de Sango.

"Ya basta Aoki-sama deja a Inuyasha y a Kagome-chan en paz, hace mucho que no se veían de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar" regañó Sango a Miroku quien solo sonrió maliciosamente e Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

"No parece que hayan arreglado tu actitud en ese monasterio Miroku" dijo Inuyasha "más bien parece que empeoraste"

"No tienes ni idea" se quejó Miroku "estoy tomando este día como descanso, tengo que fingir en el monasterio casi todo el bendito día que ya no soy como antes o de lo contrario tendré que quedarme ahí mas tiempo y ya no lo soporto"

"No puedo creer que sea tan sínico como para aceptar que no a cambiado nada Miroku-sama" dijo Kagome y Miroku solo rio.

"No sé porque te sorprende Kagome, él siempre fue así" comentó Shippo.

"Como sea, cambiando de tema, los llamé porque Sesshomaru y Totosai fueron a verme ayer en la noche" dijo Inuyasha apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa "me dijeron que querían que los uniera de nuevo porque necesitan nuestra ayuda para resolver un caso especial"

"¿Enserió? ¿Después de que tu hermano Sesshomaru nos despidió ahora quiere que le ayudemos?" Preguntó Shippo.

"¿Qué clase de caso es?" preguntó Miroku.

"Quieren que atrapemos a un asesino en serie" Inuyasha contestó volteando a ver a Miroku "parece ser que nadie en la PSA pudo conseguir evidencia suficiente para encarcelarlo, Totosai me dijo que es imposible atraparlo porque siempre inculpa a otras personas, que todos sus crímenes son perfectos"

"No puede ser" Kagome habló "como es posible que haya asesinado a tantas personas y no hayan podido encarcelarlo, ¿de verdad hay crímenes perfectos?"

"No" le contestó Miroku "ya sabes lo que dicen "No hay crímenes perfectos pero si puedes crear una cuartada perfecta no pueden inculparte""

"Pero incluso una cuartada perfecta es difícil de crear si en realidad no la tienes" agregó Sango "de seguro hay una forma de deshacernos de sus cuartadas"

"Tienes razón pero es probable que también eso sea difícil de hacer, estoy seguro de que Sesshomaru ya lo intentó" dijo Inuyasha "Entonces, ¿Qué dicen, van a volver o no?" Shippo asintió como respuesta.

"¡Claro que sí!" dijo con alegría Kagome.

"Tendría que cerrar mi escuela pero no creo que sea un gran problema" dijo Sango cruzando los brazos.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Así tendré una excusa para salirme de ese monasterio!" exclamó Miroku con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro recibiendo miradas de desaprobación de Kagome y Sango.

"¡Bien! Esta decidido entonces, mañana nos veremos en el departamento a las 900 horas para ir a la oficina de Sesshomaru y nos devuelva nuestras placas y armas" dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su silla "debo informarle a Totosai y a Sesshomaru al respecto, hasta luego"

"De acuerdo nos veremos mañana" dijeron todos en unísono e Inuyasha salió de la cafetería.

"Entonces, ¿de que hablaban Inuyasha y tu, Kagome-chan?" Sango dijo apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y Miroku sonrió.

"S-Solo Estábamos conversando sobre nuestros trabajos es todo" dijo Kagome sonrojándose.

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿ningún "Te eché de menos" o "No sabes cuanto te extrañe" o un pequeño beso? ¿Nada?" preguntó Miroku arqueando una ceja, Kagome movió su cabeza en negación con rapidez "¡Vaya! Pues que poco romántico es Inuyasha"

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" preguntó Kagome con intención de evitar más preguntas.

"Pues te diré que Sango rechazó mi cariño" dijo Miroku cruzando los brazos.

"¿¡Cual cariño! ¡Me sobaste el trasero como lo hacías antes!" le gritó Sango a Miroku y él sonrió y asintió.

"¡Eso lo hice porque te extrañé!" Miroku volteó a ver a Kagome "¿Acaso esta mal que le demuestre mi afecto tras no haberla visto por 2 años?"

"¡Hay mejores formas de hacerlo Miroku-sama!" Kagome exclamó volteando a ver su reloj "debo irme, tengo que ir a dar mis ultimas clases y hablar con el director de la universidad para avisarle que ya no podré ir" se despidió de todos y salió.

"También yo tengo que irme" dijo Shippo "debo entregarle unas fotos al fotógrafo y darles mi renuncia, nos veremos mañana"

"Bueno, tal parece que solo quedamos tu y yo mi querida Sango" dijo Miroku apoyando su codo en la mesa y su cabeza sobre su mano mientras su otra mano se movía por debajo de la mesa para acariciarle la rodilla, a lo que Sango presiono fuertemente sus rodillas apretando en medio los dedos de Miroku "¡OUCH!"

"¿Podrías quedarte en paz por favor?" Dijo levantándose de la silla "no pienso quedarme a aguantar tus tonterías"

"¡No! No te vallas te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer" dijo él tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo "dime, ¿sigues saliendo con ese sujeto Kuronisuke?"

"Su nombre es Kuranosuke, y no, rompí con el hace 5 meses" dijo Sango observando a Miroku quien había movido su silla y le guiñaba un ojo a una mesera "¿me estás escuchando?"

"Mis disculpas Sango" él se acomodó la silla de nuevo sonriéndole y Sango suspiró "a decir verdad, me alegro que hayan roto, ese sujeto no me agradaba, se comportaba como si tu fueras de su pertenencia"

"Si, fue por eso que rompí con él… ¿y usted, Sigue saliendo con esa tal Koharu?"

"No, tal parece que lo que la tenía tan interesada en mi era el hecho de que era agente, me dejó cuando me despidieron" Hubo un silencio incomodo y Sango se levantó de su silla.

"Debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer, debo llamar a todas mis estudiantes para decirles que se cerrará la escuela" Miroku se levantó con ella y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Esta bien, solo hazme un favor y dile a Inuyasha que me debe lo de la cafetería, no me parece justo tener que pagar por él" Sango se rio y asintió mientras salía.

_**Fin del Prologo**_

**Hola :D eh traído mi fic The Naraku Case a versión en español con algunos detalles extra que decidí agregar porque esta versión va a estar completa xD, no pienso terminar la otra porque no me gustó como quedo y me da flojera editarla jajaja. Dejen reviews por favor, tu opinión es importante para mi m(_ _)m**


	2. Cap 1: El Francotirador

_**Capitulo 1: El francotirador y tu padre**_

Eran las 9:15 de la mañana y en la oficina de Sesshomaru se encontraban sentados todos menos Inuyasha, Sesshomaru observo el reloj por segunda vez, molesto por el retraso "Mi torpe hermano sigue siendo un caso perdido en cuanto a puntualidad por lo que veo" dijo este al ver a Inuyasha entrar corriendo en las oficinas "¿se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde?"

"Mi auto se averió así que tuve que correr, ¡además no es tan tarde solo llegue 15 minutos después de la hora!" Kagome y los demás movieron la cabeza en desaprobación.

"Esa no es una excusa Inuyasha, vives a 10 minutos de aquí… ¡Caminando!" dijo Miroku apuntándolo con el dedo.

"¡De que lado estas condenado monje!" gritó Inuyasha bajando la mano de Miroku con un manotazo y Kagome, Sango y Shippo se rieron del apodo nuevo de Miroku.

"¡No soy un monje y no me llames así!" se quejó Miroku levantándose de su silla, Sesshomaru se aclaró la garganta molesto y Miroku e Inuyasha tomaron asiento.

"Bueno" Totosai se levanto de su silla y tomo unos expedientes "estos son los datos que tenemos sobre el asesino, necesitaremos todo su esfuerzo para atraparlo cuanto antes, entre mas pronto sea mejor así que para no atrasarlos más les doy a bienvenida de vuelta y les deseo buena suerte" les entregó sus placas y armas a todos y salieron de la oficina.

"¡Ah! Que bien se siente estar de vuelta" dijo Miroku estirando sus brazos mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

"Tiene razón, a decir verdad extrañe todo esto" comentó Kagome encendiendo su computadora, todos se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares que son más o menos así: Primero el escritorio de Shippo, enfrente de él esta el de Kagome, al lado del de Shippo esta el de Sango, enfrente de el de Sango, al lado de Kagome esta el de Miroku y el de Inuyasha esta al lado de los de Miroku y Kagome pero su escritorio esta de frente al de ellos (N/A: espero haberme explicado bien) justo cuando terminaron de acomodarse Totosai salió de su oficina.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero hay un caso nuevo, creemos que tiene que ver con Onigumo así que por favor háganse cargo" Totosai le dio la dirección a Inuyasha.

"Eso fue rápido" dijo Miroku, tomaron sus cosas y salieron al estacionamiento.

"Yo conduzco" dijo Inuyasha quitándole las llaves a Kagome.

"¡Inuyasha ese es mi auto así que yo conduzco!" se quejó Kagome bloqueándole la puerta a Inuyasha "¡devuélveme mis llaves!" Miroku, Sango y Shippo suspiraron.

"¿Nos vamos en tu auto o en el mio Sango?" Miroku dijo mostrándole sus llaves a Sango.

"Vamos en el tuyo, al mio no le queda mucho combustible" le respondió ella dirigiéndose a la puerta del auto.

"De acuerdo" Miroku le abrió la puerta a Sango y el subió y encendió el auto.

"¡Esperen! Yo iré con ustedes porque parece que ellos se van a demorar" dijo Shippo subiéndose al auto. Mientras iban saliendo Miroku les sonó el claxon a Inuyasha y Kagome, Inuyasha quitó a Kagome de la puerta y subió al auto.

"¡Anda súbete ya!" ella subió al asiento del copiloto molesta.

"¡Más te vale que tengas cuidado!"

"Como sea" él le contesto pisando el acelerador a fondo.

"¡Te dije que con cuidado!" gritó ella golpeándole el hombro, durante el resto del camino se fueron discutiendo. Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos que estaba rodeado de policías, allí encontraron a Hideaki Koga capitán del cuerpo de policías "¡Hola Koga-kun! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos" le saludo Kagome muy alegremente.

"¡Ah! Kagome escuche que regresaste a la PSA, me alegro mucho, así podremos vernos más seguido" él intentó abrazarla pero Inuyasha lo empujó.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" dijo pegando su cabeza con la de él.

"No puede ser, ¿tu otra vez?, a ti no debieron haberte regresado eres un bueno para nada" Inuyasha y Koga subieron las escaleras gruñéndose mutuamente, Kagome y los demás simplemente decidieron ignorarlos y entraron al departamento.

El departamento era de 1K con una sala pequeña y cocina integrada, en la habitación había un par de sillas, un pequeño buró, una mesa de trabajo y la cama, el cuerpo de la victima estaba junto a la mesa de trabajo, la ventana estaba abierta y afuera se podían ver varios edificios y un hotel, Shippo comenzó a sacar fotos del lugar, Kagome encendió la computadora de la victima y Miroku y Sango inspeccionaron el cuerpo, era un hombre de cabello negro, de unos 1.78 "Muerto por un impacto de bala en el lado derecho de la cabeza, parece ser que el disparo provino desde uno de los edificios que se ven desde la ventana" dijo Miroku revisando los edificios.

"Que extraño, esta bala… parece una 6,5 x50 MM Ariska" dijo Sango examinando de cerca la bala "este tipo de balas se usaron en los Fusiles Ariska Tipo 38 en la segunda guerra mundial"

"¿En la Segunda guerra? ¿Aún se emplean estas balas?" preguntó Shippo tomando una foto de la bala.

"Si, Aún hay un par de empresas que ofrecen cartuchos pero… en cuanto a la cantidad de rifles que permanecieron en Japón son muy pocos"

"Entonces, ¿Crees que podremos encontrar al culpable con tan solo buscar quienes tienen los rifles?" le preguntó Inuyasha mientras continuaba buscando pistas en la habitación.

"Tal vez, le preguntaré a Chichi-ue al respecto" le respondió Sango "Kagome-chan, ¿ya tienes el nombre de la victima?"

"Si, su nombre era Genji Shinosuke, estudiante de medicina, tenía 29 años, hijo de un Abogado llamado Genji Junnosuke y tiene un hermano, su nombre es Genji Shintaro"

"Bien, entonces llamemos a sus familiares y hablemos con ellos" sugirió Miroku.

"Oigan" Inuyasha habló desde la cocina "Aquí hay un papel que dice 'Te dije que te encontraría bastardo, obtendré mi venganza ya lo verás'" Shippo entró a la cocina a tomarle una foto a la nota.

"¿Un tipo que le tenía mucho odio?" dijo Shippo al terminar de leer la nota.

"Pero, ¿no creen que es extraño?" dijo Miroku mientras sacaba los cajones para revisarlos "Si realmente le odiaba tanto, ¿porque dejó esa nota en lugar de matarlo sin dejarla?"

"Como sea, hay que llevársela a Myoga para que la revise, nunca se sabe" Inuyasha metió la nota en una bolsa de evidencia.

"Este lugar esta muy vacío ¿no lo creen? eh revisado casi todo el lugar y lo único que encontré fue un par de deudas del banco" dijo Shippo revisando el lugar por segunda vez.

"Tienes razón, no hay ni una foto, las paredes están muy vacías y en los cajones de los muebles no hay nada en especial" dijo Inuyasha "incluso me parece muy extraño, ¿Por qué razon lo matarían?"

"Iré a hablar con Chichi-ue sobre el arma, tal vez él pueda conseguir información sobre el rifle" Sango estaba apunto de salir del edificio cuando Miroku le alcanzó y la detuvo.

"¡Espera Sango! no trajiste tu auto ¿recuerdas?" ella asintió.

"Si, pero tenía pensado caminar hasta el estacionamiento para recogerlo"

"¡Por supuesto que no! yo te traje, yo te llevo" dijo él jalándole del brazo para llevarla hasta su auto.

"Pero creo que sería mejor que se quedara a ayudarles a Inuyasha y a los demás"

"Ya terminamos aquí y lo mas probable es que Myoga-sama tarde un rato en hacer la autopsia así que no creo que sea un problema que vaya contigo" Miroku abrió la puerta de su auto y metió a Sango y él subió y lo encendió "Usted dígame hermosa dama, ¿A donde la llevo?"

"De acuerdo, vamos a mi casa, a esta hora Chichi-ue ya debe haber regresado"

Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo regresaron con la evidencia y en cuanto entraron se encontraron con Sesshomaru "¿qué tienen?"

"Estudiante de medicina de 29 años, un francotirador le disparó desde alguno de los edificios de cercanos, Sango y Miroku fueron a conseguir información con respecto al rifle que se uso" dijo Kagome "su nombre era Genji Shinosuke"

"¿Algún familiar?"

"Si, era hijo de un abogado de nombre Genji Junnosuke, y tiene un hermano de nombre Genji Shintaro de 20 años, ya nos hemos comunicado con ellos y vienen en camino"

"Genji Junnosuke es un abogado que estuvo en el caso donde casi atrapo a Maeda Onigumo, Genji era abogado defensor de la persona que Maeda inculpo" Sesshomaru tomó las fotos de la escena y las inspeccionó "¿encontraste algo en el lugar Inuyasha?"

"En un cajón de su cocina habían una Nota amenazante que decía 'obtendré mi venganza' fue muy extraño, Shippo se la llevó a Myoga para buscar huellas"

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿te aseguraste de revisar bien el lugar?" Insistió Sesshomaru tomando una de las fotos viendo cada detalle

"Por supuesto que revisé bien, y estoy seguro de que no había nada más"

Sesshomaru dejó la foto en su lugar y se dirigió a su oficina "Cuando llegue el abogado Genji llamenme"

Mientras tanto Miroku y Sango llegaban a casa de ella, Sango bajó del auto, Miroku lo apagó y se quedo dentro "¿piensa esperarme aquí?"

"Uh, Si... ya sabes que no le agrado mucho a tu padre"

"Eso no es verdad"

"¡La ultima vez que estuve aquí me sacó apuntándome con un arma!" en la voz de Miroku se notaba un poco de miedo "Aún recuerdo la punta de esa pistola como si hubiera sido ayer"

"Bueno eso fue porque se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tocarme el trasero, Chichi-ue obviamente se enfado, pero no creo que lo recuerde eso fue hace mucho"

"¿Estas segura de que esta vez no habrá ningún arma apuntándome a la cabeza?"

"Siempre y cuando no cometas la misma tontería Aoki" El padre de Sango interrumpió y Miroku salto levemente del susto.

"¡Ah! Chichi-ue desde cuando esta ahí, no lo había visto" Sango volteó y abrazo a su padre

"Desde que bajaste del auto" Dijo éste devolviéndole el abrazo a su hija "¿A que se debe la visita, a estas horas no deberías estar en la escuela de defensa personal?"

"No Chichi-ue la escuela la cerré ayer porque Sesshomaru me devolvió el trabajo de agente, así que estoy de vuelta en la PSA y si estoy aquí porque necesito su ayuda"

"Esta bien, Ven conversemos adentro" Sango caminó hacia la casa y él volteo a ver a Miroku quien aún no bajaba del auto "Puedes bajar, estarás a salvo Aoki" Miroku bajo del auto temeroso y entro a la casa con el padre de Sango.

"Lamentablemente no tenemos mucho tiempo Chichi-ue debemos regresar al departamento a ayudar a los demás con el caso, así que iré al grano y después le cuento lo ocurrido, en un asesinato se a usado un rifle Ariska tipo 38 y quería saber si usted sabe algo al respecto de ellos, como la cantidad de rifles que quedan en el país o si tienen el registro de compra o embarcación de municiones para ella"

"Hmm, veré que puedo conseguir al respecto" respondió él tomando su teléfono "mientras tanto vuelve a tu trabajo, te informaré en cuanto tenga algo" Sango lo abrazó para despedirse.

"Gracias Chichi-ue, Vendré a visitarle esta noche"

"Te estaré esperando, Cuídate, no bajes tu guardia hija"

"Ya sabe que no lo haré" Sango se apartó de su padre y él se giró hacia Miroku extendiendo su mano.

"Aoki, más te vale que cuides la distancia entre tus manos y mi hija" Miroku sonrió levemente dándole la mano.

"Claro, tiene mi palabra de monje"dijo Miroku mientras en su interior reía maléficamente.

"Cuida de mi hija…" murmuró el padre de Sango acercándose y Miroku cambio su semblante a uno serio, volteo a ver a Sango quien lo miró confundida y luego de vuelta.

"… Con mi vida, Señor" asintió mirándolo a los ojos respondiéndole el murmullo. Miroku y Sango salieron de la casa y el padre de Sango se despedía desde la ventana.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sango subiendo al auto.

"¿Qué fue que, Sanguito?" preguntó Miroku cerrando la puerta del auto y encendiéndolo.

"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, algo te ha dicho mi padre" dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

"Hmm…, me ha dado una amenaza muy fea que no creo que quieras escuchar" mintió Miroku para evitar la respuesta, él sabia que a Sango no le gustaba que la cuidaran y prefería no hacerla enojar "¿quieres ir a comer algo antes de ir al departamento?"

"No, creo que entre más rápido terminemos con esto tendremos mas tiempo para entretenernos, volvamos con los demás"

"Lo que diga la bella dama"

_**~ Fin del capitulo uno~**_

***1k: se le llama al tipo de departamento, por ejemplo 3k es un departamento con 3 habitaciones, esta es 1k por lo que tiene 1 habitación. **

**¡Lo sé, es un asco de capitulo y me odian por no subirlo antes! Pero fue culpa de mi cerebro y mis ganas de escribir *toma un martillo y se golpea la cabeza* ¡MALA, CABEZA MALA!, voy a terminarla se los prometo, solo ténganle un poquito de paciencia a mi tonta cabeza. También quiero asegurarme de salir de exámenes sin ningún problema. Por su comprensión, su paciencia y sus reviews mil gracias m(_ _)m**


End file.
